TRUTH
by HELLACRE13
Summary: Superman has gotten back his powers but his secret ID is still outed. He tries to get some order back into his life and woo the woman he never stopped loving. But does she even want him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : _This is the way I see new 52 Clark and Diana resolve their problems after that Truth story-line where they took Superman's powers away and outed his id. No dumb retcons happen. Our Clark is not given cancer and forced to die so some older boring version could come back. It's a two chap story that hopefully gives the fans who fell in love with the Power Couple some sense of closure._

* * *

TRUTH

Chapter One

Superman slowly made his way towards the galley. He'd just come in from a three hour long salvage operation on the Mars colony after it had been attacked by White Martians a week ago. Half the colony had been damaged or near destroyed, from their infrastructure to their ships. His job had been to help clear the damage and try to retrieve whatever material and tech that could be reused or recycled for the rebuilding exercise that would start in a month's time.

He was not hungry but it was more out of habit he headed to the galley. The rest of the staff on shift were there having their evening meal. She would be there. He didn't know why he kept putting himself through this. She was still very much distant with him. But the need to see her whenever he heard her heartbeat was like a stifled plant seeking the sun. He needed to feel her glow. Just bask in her presence even for a minute.

Ironic really. The fault lay mostly with him. He had told her he did not know if he loved her anymore. He had pushed her away. Denied her the right to help. Implied he did not want to fight for what they had. Lied to her outright because all he'd wanted to do was keep her safe because the idea of not having her around was worse than not having her as his. He knew that emptiness of losing those you loved with all your heart. Ma and Pa. His family. Dead because of who he was. It would not be long before they would gun for her just for being with him. And she was not a damsel in distress. Diana could care for herself. But the fact was, Diana was not invincible. Even Gods could die.

But she kept coming to help. Stubborn. Compassionate. Loving. Unselfish. Brave. That was his Diana. Yet she was no longer his. She'd stayed the course of his anger, his rejection, and she came to his aid several times during that difficult time he lost his power. She put her life on the line anyway. And he'd triumphed with her help and that of his friends.

He stopped outside the door of the galley. He could hear laughter and voices. Hal. Vic. Bruce. Jessica. And yes...Diana. Soft. Serious. Almost flat. None of the spirited, warm inflection he'd come to associate her with. That was his fault. He'd made a complete mess of the best thing that had ever happened to him. Because of fear, pride, anger and insecurity. The look on her face when he had rejected her continued to torment him.

It felt like only yesterday when it had been nine months ago. When his world had turned upside down losing his power and Lois letting out his secret. Pushing everyone, including Diana, away had been his only coping mechanism. But as with every battle...Superman triumphed and won the day. But at a cost.

* * *

 _Six Months Ago_

After regaining access to the Fortress, and getting back his powers and defeating Vandal Savage, Clark needed time. Time to re-organize, to rebuild his life. Things had still been in shambles as Clark Kent, even if Superman was back. He had to make reparation with Jimmy, Lois, Perry, Lana, and his home town. Smallville needed him. His ID was still out to the world. But the world was more forgiving and the press was less judgmental this time.

He had helped saved them again and proven to them that whether he was Clark or Superman...he was on their side. But he did not go back to the Daily Planet as a reporter, even though his secret was out and several media houses actually wanted Superman as a reporter. The spin and sensation and circulation that would cause was tantalizing. Heck, some even wanted him to anchor television. But he refused. It would just be for a gimmick and focus on his personality than his mind and thoughts. Clark did not want people to judge him, his writing and reporting because he was Superman.

So Clark began to look around. To try to find some normality to his life when he was not Superman. He picked back up on the blog. Now that people knew who he was, there had been an increase in traffic to his and Cat's inactive blog. People had been curious and Clark saw the potential now to stay with his writing. He needed to give up his apartment simply because it was too risky for his neighbors so he began the search for somewhere to live. Bruce had lots of real estate in Gotham and Metropolis. He offered a penthouse apartment with security.

"Not for you...but the people around you," he explained.

"Not my style, Bruce."

"You'd get your privacy. The people there all in some way or the other simply want a quiet life. No one will be nosing into your affairs. There is security to make sure no trespassers or the media is skulking around. You'll still be in the city. Able to see your friends."

"Yeah, I would...but..."

Clark trailed off and stared out the windows of Wayne Enterprises. What he couldn't tell Bruce was that he didn't want too much quiet. It reminded too much of what he had lost. His apartment was dead enough as it was. No soft padding of her feet on the floor. No melodious humming as she showered or combed her hair. No soft breathing next to him. No chiming laughter as he tickled her or cracked goofy jokes. No husky sighs and gasps of his name when they made love. No, he did not need isolation. But he couldn't very well move into a neighborhood like the one he use to live in. Not if he wanted the people safe.

"But?"

"I could stay in Smallville." Clark was talking to himself more than to Bruce. "They all know now and they have accepted my secret but...I don't want to put them under any strain so soon after all that has happened. I'll keep the fields leased on farm. I'll get an income off that, the blog and any freelance article I write. There's the Fortress...But..."

Clark turned. Bruce nodded. "It's not a home really, is it?"

"No."

Bruce got up from behind his desk and came to stand alongside his friend.

"You can write anywhere in the world, Clark, but you need somewhere stable. You've patched things up with your friends. I think you need to stay close to them. Lois, Jimmy, John Henry, Lana. You can't stay isolated and you have been more so since..." Bruce trailed off.

But they both knew what he meant.

"Stay in Metropolis."

"Superman can't stay in Bruce Wayne's penthouse."

"Of course he can. He's Superman. Clark, you're like a celebrity now. You're not just a farm boy. You have to get use to that. And what better place than the apartment complex. It has a fine view of the harbour. You don't have to take the penthouse. Just take one of the lower floor apartments."

"Bruce, I can't afford...I don't have a steady income right now and I..."

"Clark, you're like family to me. You'll pay me back when you get back on your feet and that blog starts bringing in more. It's not charity. It's no more than what you'd do for your own best friend. So I got money. That's no fault of mine. I know you didn't choose to befriend me for my money either. So quit feeling bad."

That decided it.

He moved into the apartment building the next week.

Then he decided to see Diana.

It had been weeks since they really talked. Diana understood that he needed the time to settle down. She had left the "hard" part until he was ready. He was going to ask her to meet up...for coffee...a meal...something...so he could explain. What and how he had no idea because he was still stewing. His heart was torn. Torn more so now. So many things were still so up in the air. Nothing was stable and what did he have to offer a woman like her? His thought of marriage had been premature. He could see that now. Did he think she'd give up her role as Queen and God of War for him? Come play house with him in his apartment? How did she even truly feel about him? Looking back now he felt so ashamed.

How could he have done that to her? Only a callous person would have treated Diana the way he did. No amount of hugging her and working alongside her during the battle with Savage would make up for it. And how gracious had she been. In a way Clark would have almost wished she'd slapped his face and walked away. Least it would have justified his harshness with her. Given him a reason to not feel like a complete louse.

He waited until he could catch her after a meeting at the satellite. Everyone was filing out of the conference room and Clark stayed back, calling to her as she made to leave.

"Diana, can I speak to you?"

She paused. "Yes?"

"As you know, I've been busy...trying to get my life organized...trying to find a place to live, a job, sorting out business in Smallville, dealing with media fallout..."He ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

She replied quietly," I know you've been occupied, Clark. You don't have to explain to me. There are many important things you have to see to."

The way it was almost sadly said made him stare at her guiltily. Things more important than what they had? Clark chided himself. You're an idiot, Kent. If you'd not been such a colossal prick you could have done them with her at your side.

"We need to talk..."

"Talk?"

"Yes. About us. We never got around to it. Maybe we could meet up...have a coffee...?"

Diana took in a deep breath and said, "I don't think it's a good idea."

He blinked. "Oh?"

"You've a lot still to sort out and so have I. Clark, we've been broken up for months. I have come to terms with the fact your life is in some sort of flux and you just can't slide back to old ways of being. In fact, life is very complicated right now for me. Things are brewing on Olympus. I have to be there now." She looked serious.

"You have to leave for Olympus?"

"Yes. I do. And I don't know how long it will engage my attention." Her eyes entreated him to not push. To understand. She could not deal with the emotional stress of them right now. She needed to be a God. A warrior. An Olympian.

"I see. Well, I won't delay you." He stepped aside. He said softly, "Take care, Diana. Be safe."

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

Full of regret.

Diana nodded and turned to leave. She paused by the door and said gently, "Good luck with everything."

And that was it.

He did not see her for three months after that. He did not know what happened. No one had news of her. Not even Hessia. All Hessia knew was that she was still on Olympus. Then one day she turned up at the Watchtower. The armored whole suit was gone and she was back in her former costume. She'd told them she was no longer the God of War.

And she kept him at arm's length.

She deliberately avoided him. Took opposite shifts to him. If they had to team up she was polite and professional. She also spent a lot of time on Themyscira when she was not in London. Hessia would only let him know that Diana needed her space.

"Just the same way you needed your own. Leave her alone,Clark. She may no longer be the God of War but things are still complex. Apollo is back on the throne. Diana doesn't need an ex boy friend who doesn't know his own mind to contend with as well."

"But I know my mind."

"Do you, Clark? Do you really?"

"I love her."

"Funny way to show it."

"Hessia, you don't know what it felt like to lose everything. My power, my identity, my job, my home, my parents graves were dug up...Diana's confidence in me to be an equal...to have her put at risk because of me...She deserved better than that."

"Listen, you young fool. You hurt Diana. She doesn't say much about it but I know how deeply you wounded her. Yet still she would tolerated not one word against you. You may love her...think you do...but you lacked trust and faith in her, yourself and what you could be together. Don't go near her if you don't know your mind, what you want, nor willing to value what you have with her. Do not stir her heart again to just give up when you both face the inevitable obstacles in life's path. She does not deserve that. She's lost enough. Time apart will make the break-up easier...and you will hopefully both be able to move on. If you love her as you say you do...you'll leave her alone. You're right, she deserves better than you."

That hit him like an arrow to the heart. And it made him stop trying to seek her out.

* * *

 _Watchtower. Presently._

Now he entered the galley. His entrance was noted by Hal.

"Hey. Look! Big Blue is back!"

He could feel eyes on him, including her own. He saw Bruce sitting by himself reading a news journal. Hal was with Vic, Jesscia and Diana. Clark smiled and greeted them. Jessica smiled and waved. Diana gave him a little nod. Polite. She was always polite. No warmth really went up to her eyes now. It made his heart twist painfully. There was a time there was a sparkle in her eyes. A fire. A warmth for him and him alone.

Vic pointed to the side-board. "We ordered Pizza. Help yourself."

Clark nodded. "Cool."

He picked up a plate and took up two slices, grabbed a bottle of juice and joined Bruce, his back to them, relieved that there was no place at Hal's table. Bruce looked up at him as he sat down and began to chew absently on his pizza. Green Lantern was beginning to tell one of his space adventures. Hal was a funny guy and in no time he had the others chuckling.

"You okay?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah."

"How was the mission?"

"Fine."

"Are you done on Mars?"

"No."

"How long again?"

"I...go back on Monday...I..."

Lantern was delivering his story with wild gestures and expressive detail and even Diana was starting to smile and then she gave a soft chime of laughter. The sound made Clark wince. He had not heard that for months. He glanced over to see her shaking her head at Hal.

"Hal, you're making that up."

"I swear to God, I'm not."

"You're incorrigible."

Hal grinned. "I try."

"Really, how you're not languishing in some off world prison cell is beyond me."

"The Lantern charm works every time."

Vic grinned."Didn't work that time you met Diana."

Hal flushed. Jessica wanted to know what Vic was talking about and he obliged quickly and told the story about the time the League met and how Hal was trying to impress her and he'd gotten entangled in the lasso. Hal and Diana had butt heads too, both young and rash at the time. They even got into a fight that Clark himself had to break up.

Jessica was laughing when Vic was done. She said, "Diana must be one of the few women in the universe immune to the Lantern charm."

Hal coughed and gave Diana a grin. "She has an unfair advantage."

"The lasso?" asked Vic.

"Nope."

"Her warrior skills?" asked Jessica.

"No."

"What, Hal?" asked Diana.

"You're so beautiful I can't concentrate on my ring."

Victor started to laugh. "Hahaha! Oh, here it comes. The Lantern charm. Thick like cheese. Wonder how many women heard that line? Is it working, Diana?"

"Hey, Diana is the first one I used that on! You think I'd let every pretty face faze me? But she's got that demi-goddess magical thing going on. It's different. God knows how Kent functioned around you with his super senses when you two were an item!"

Hal suddenly got a kick from Victor and he swore,"Oh damn...sorry."

There was an awkward silence around the table. Bruce looked at Clark's face. He said nothing. Just continued eating his pizza and kept his eyes forward.

Diana colored a bit. She kept her voice level and said, "Like I said, incorrigible but honest. I appreciate your honesty."

Hal lowered his voice. "Look, I didn't mean to...I know you two..."

"Clark and I are not an item, Hal. We haven't been for a while. You've said nothing offensive."

Hal blinked. "No one said it was officially over...so we...so you two are done?"

Diana looked at her half empty mug and she said softly, "Yes."

"Oh." Hal glanced over at Clark. "I see."

The awkward silence was growing so Diana glanced at Jessica. "We need to get back to the Resource Room."

Jessica nodded. "Yeah, sure."

The ladies got up and left. The moment they were gone, Vic hissed at Hal. "Nice job, Stupid!"

"What? Why are you so mad? She said they're over. Diana isn't one to lie." Hal turned around and called, "Hey, Kent, are you two over?"

Victor groaned and smacked his forehead.

Clark said blandly, "If Diana said we are over...why do you have to ask me?"

Hal got up and came around to face him. "You're sure, Blue?"

"Hal, why wouldn't I be sure?"

Hal searched his face. "Sooo...if say, I was to ask Diana out...you'd be cool with that?"

Clark's eyes flickered but he replied coolly, "You want to ask her out?"

"Well, duh! Who doesn't?"

"Why are you asking me then and not her?"

"You know, I just need to know it's okay with you. The Bro code and all that."

Clark said, "She's her own woman, Hal."

"Oh, sure, sure. I've some tickets to go to a concert this weekend and thought maybe she might enjoy it. All she does is work these days and she looks like she could use a relaxing day out. You know if she likes jazz?"

"She's open to all kinds of music."

"I'm assuming I shouldn't try to, you know, kiss or cop a feel with her...being Amazon and all?"

A slight, reddish tinge lit Clark's irises. He bit into his pizza and chewed tersely. "Try being a gentleman, Hal. Works for most women, even Amazons."

Vic snorted. "Gentleman? That will be the day."

Hal gave Vic a look. "I'll have you know I have to beat them off with a stick within a few hours, Kid. Bats knows what I'm talking about? Right?"

Bruce said dryly," Don't drag me into this."

Hal said, "I just want to be clear and sure, you know, you won't be bothered if I dated Diana."

"She has to say yes to a first date," sniffed Vic.

Hal frowned at him. "I swear, Vic, if you weren't my friend..."

Vic returned incorrigibly, "I dare you to try asking her for a date."

"Oh, you dare me?"

"Yeah. I do your Monitor Duty for a week if you're successful. You do mine if you're not."

Bruce began, "Don't encourage him..."

Vic grinned. "I'm not. I just want to see flyboy crash and burn."

Hal puffed his chest up. "Oh, yeah? We'll see who'll crash and burn! I'm going now. That alright with you, Blue?"

Clark dropped a half eaten piece of pizza and picked up his drink, a flash of irritation crossed his features. He said exasperated, "Hal...I said..."

"Okay. Got you. Right. I'm off!" He looked at Vic with a grin. "Pity you can't watch me in action. But you'll see how a master works when I take her out on Saturday."

Hal sauntered off. Vic rolled his eyes. But his eyes fell on Clark and he said, as if to reassure him, "She'll never say yes. Hal isn't Diana's type. Um, excuse me, guys. I gotta go back on deck."

Bruce was about to say something to Clark, but the Kryptonian stood up quickly. "I've got some stuff in the lab to do." Clark walked out quickly leaving his friend looking after him pensively.

Normally Batman disapproved of dating among team-mates. He believed it weakened the team. Worse when relationships never worked out. But he was a close friend of Clark's. Saw him as the younger brother he never had. He saw how happy Clark was when he became involved with Diana. And he had to admit a part of him was glad to see his friend connect with someone who could truly understand him and with whom he he could be himself. A part of him was even a little envious. Not that he was interested in Diana. No. She was like a younger sister to him too. Simply their love reminded Bruce how harsh his own life was. Devoid of real intimacy and honesty. Bruce tended to fall for women who were not exactly stable. Diana was young and willful and proud but she was compassionate, courageous, protective, loyal and she was Clark's shield. Superman, who was like a fortress himself, sometimes even he needed to be sheltered when storms arose. Things sadly just seemed to go downhill when Clark lost his powers. No fault of Diana's. Just Clark's. His stubborness and his pride got in the way of accepting her help.

Clark was suffering from guilt and it was preventing him from going to her. Bruce knew Clark still loved her. His blue eyes when they were on missions would trail off and stare wistfully when he thought no one was looking. Bruce didn't know Clark homed in on her heart beat sometimes. Just to reassure himself she was okay.

Batman got up and instead of feeling relieved as he should now they had no emotional entanglements to upset the team, he found he felt the opposite. He wished he knew how Diana felt. She was so proud she would never allow any man to think they could counsel her on her feelings. He couldn't and wouldn't over step his bounds anyway. It was up to Clark now.

* * *

Clark stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the lab. His mind trying to ignore the fact that Hal was heading towards the Resource Room. His eyes got scanned and he entered the lab. He was working on an experiment with the Atom. What many people did not know was that Clark loved to tinker in the lab as well as write. He was the son of Krypton's best scientific mind and some of that genius had passed onto to him. He was about to go log into the system at his work station when his utterly human side overpowered his professionalism.

His ears homed in on their voices.

Hal's voice was heard talking smoothly. "So, I just wondered if you weren't doing anything Saturday, if you wanted to go listen to this concert."

He could hear the slight surprise in Diana's voice. "Oh. A concert?"

"Yeah. Jazz. Several great bands and singers. It's a really cool and relaxed vibe. The venue is a park, under trees lit by lanterns...no pun intended. We can take a picnic if you like but there's food and drink we could buy. They do some great grilled stuff."

"Hal, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, if you want to look at it like that. Sure."

A silence fell and then her voice was semi apologetic. "I don't know if..."

"Ah dang, you're going to turn me down. Okay, I get it. I told Supes getting his permission wasn't going to help."

"What did you say?"

"About what?"

"You mentioned Superman...something about permission."

"Oh, he said I could ask you."

"He what?"

Clark winced and clapped his forehead. "Hal, you idiot."

Hal dug the hole for himself and Clark a little deeper. "Yeah. I mean I pride myself on not moving in on anyone's...I mean, any friend's girl...I know you said you were over but you never know with the other party though. I have to respect the Bro code. Needed to make sure Clark was okay with it, you know."

Clark wasn't there but he could see Diana's face. He knew how pissed she must look. He heard the acid tone in her voice.

"Oh really? The Bro code?"

"Well, yeah, Diana. Can't have Clark all uncomfortable if he hasn't moved on himself."

"So, you're telling me, if he hadn't or was "uncomfortable", you wouldn't have asked me?"

"Well, yeah. It's normal to ask permission of your friend regarding his ex. You wouldn't like it if, say, Jessica just waltz in and asked Clark out without asking you, would you? It's being thoughtful. But as it lucked out, he's moved on just like you!"

"Oh, is that what it is? Getting Clark's permission to date me is thoughtful? For whom, I wonder?"

Hal sounded confounded now. "You look mad."

"Mad? You're right I am mad! One, I can make my own decisions. I date whom I please. No one gets to decide that. Not even my mother! Two, Clark is not my father. The Gods know not even Zeus could dictate to me what to do, so Tartarus will freeze over before any man gets to dictate my life. Three...how dare you two talk about me as if I'm some object?"

"Diana... I'm sorry. I didn't think of it like that. I know you're an Amazon and all that but we weren't trying to offend. Clark was just trying to look out for you.I mean, he suggested I didn't try for second base...Hey...Where are you going?"

"To find Mr Kent!"

Clark winced. "Oh oh." He looked at the door. Sure he could get out long before she got to him. An angry Diana wasn't exactly how he wanted to deal with her. He could hear her asking Cyborg for his whereabouts. He took a step to the door and then stopped. He squared his shoulders, turned and sat down on a stool.

An angry Diana was probably not a bad thing. She'd been like a piece of marble around him for months. Least he would get some emotion out of her this time. And it did not elude him that she had not even answered Lantern's question. It filled him with a hope he'd never felt before. This could be his chance to get his foot into that door she had tried to close on him since she returned and lodge it in so they could have that talk.

* * *

The door slid open three minutes later and he could hear the sound of her heels hitting the floor. He was opening up his research on the laptop when she appeared and stood on the other side of the work station.

He raised his eyes and looked at her. She looked as irate as he imagined. Blue eyes flashing. He wasn't going to add to her ire by letting her know he'd eavesdropped on her and Hal as well. He was in her bad books enough as it was.

"Diana. Can I do something for you?" he inquired calmly.

She folded her arms across her chest and said coolly, "Hal asked me out."

He met her eyes squarely. "Did you come here to tell me that?"

"Did you give Hal permission to ask me out?"

"What?"

She repeated herself irritably, "I said, did you..."

"I heard the first time, Diana." He stood up and came around to face her. "No. I didn't."

She blinked. "You didn't? But he said you did."

"He asked me if I was okay with it and I said he should ask you."

"So you never gave permission to ask me out?" she mused warily.

"As if I could. I said if you wanted to go out with him then it's up to him and you. It's none of my business, is it?"

"Well, no...but Hal gave me the impression that you..." She reddened a little now, realizing she'd been rash. "I guess I jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"Hal is Hal. Brash and impulsive. He wants you to say yes." He added softly, "Not that anyone can blame him."

Diana chose to ignore that last sentence. "So he thinks if I thought you said it was okay, it would make it easier for him?" She looked incredulous.

"Pretty much. But I never said it was okay either." His eyes held hers meaningfully.

"What?"

"I never said it was okay..."

"I heard what you said!" Diana looked impatient now. "You're not okay with it? What does that even mean?"

"It means, I'm not okay with it." He took a step towards her. Oh hell, he was going to throw caution to the wind now. Things couldn't get worse than they were between them. "I made a mistake, Diana. A big one. I'm truly sorry for what I said, how I acted."

She was about to open her lips and he put his hand out. "Please, let me get it out. Else I won't have the courage to do it. I know you said you had moved on...but truth is, I haven't. I'll be honest, I tried. God knows, I wanted to convince myself that I found reasons to support we wouldn't work out. I was a mess, Diana. My whole life was spinning out of control and I couldn't understand why you would stay. I was no longer Superman. I was bringing chaos and trouble where ever I went. Savage had planned it cleverly. Wrath was feeding on my rage and insecurities. I thought I had nothing left...I wanted keep you out of all the madness. I couldn't afford to lose you too. They'd gradually taken everything from me. I couldn't...wouldn't let them have you too. "

Diana regarded him sadly. "Yes, I know you thought you had nothing left. Now you're back to normal, you probably feel all invinsible. You can be Superman again. Do you know how much that hurt? That you basically said what we had wasn't worth fighting for with me willing to be at your side helping you? You rejected me in the most humiliating way, Clark. Being able to accept the help of someone you love and someone who loves you back is nothing to spurn or be ashamed of. If you love and trust them, that is. You never really trusted me. You desire me, I'm sure. I know that but when it truly mattered...you pushed me away. A sign of real love is not only protecting but allowing someone to protect you. You can't even do that. I wonder if you'd never gotten back your powers what you'd do. Throw away what we have, I guess. In your world they say love is supposed to be in good times and in bad. I was willing to stick with you in both. I understood how confused you must have felt and how chaotic it all was. I was not that self absorbed not to realize that you needed space to sort your head out. I waited for you for months and you never came." Her voice was brittle, and shook with anger and emotion.

"Diana...I..." Her words shook him to the core and worse was seeing her eyes shimmer with angry tears. How to tell her he had come only for Hessia to stop him and make him feel like he was the worse person in the world who Diana was better off without. But it wasn't about Hessia. It was about him. His lack of courage. His lack of will. His lack of sensibility and trust in Diana.

"That you thought me so selfish that I couldn't love a man if he was not super powered. That I couldn't love you if you never got back your powers. If I lost mine...I wonder, would you have left me too?" She suddenly looked really defeated and turned to go.

He looked appalled. "No! Diana...I would never...power isn't why I am with you." His hand reached for her wrist. "I've made a damn mess of this. But you can't believe that is the only reason I choose to be with you. I don't just desire you. I love you. I miss you. Your heart. You mind. Your compassion. Your courage. Your patience. Your damnable temper. Your stubborn Amazon pride. The way you see the best in others and won't let them give up on themselves. The way you won't allow me to be anything but my best self. Even when we spar and you kick my butt and push me like a slave driver to improve. The way you throw your arms and legs like a starfish and nearly push me off the bed when you sleep. The way you start talking Themysciran very fast when you're mad at me. The way the apartment used to smell of honey and orchids whenever I came home from work. The way you laugh when you..."

She tried to disengage herself from him. "It's too late, Clark."

He suddenly took hold of her lasso and entwined it around both their wrists and spun her to him so she was facing him, her chest against his. "I am still in love with you. I want you. If you don't feel the same, just say it. I'll accept it. Is it really too late, Diana?"

The silent seconds was intense. Eyes staring into each other's soul. Both naked and stripped bare under the influence of the lasso.

She took in a deep breath and whispered, "I don't want to feel what you made me feel all those months ago. It hurt. I'm not accustomed to these games of the heart your society plays. Caught up in ego and self. I know when I love someone. It's that simple for me."

His swallowed. "I can't undo what I did. But I can promise to try to be better. Can we sit, Diana? Please? Just to talk? We don't need the lasso, not really."

He undid the lasso and handed it to her. He gestured to a chair. She slowly turned and sat down and instead of taking the one next to her, he knelt before her. His hands on either side of her and looking up at her. His blue eyes earnest and hopeful.

"Diana, I had baggage when I started dating you. From Lana and some from even Lois."

"Lois?" She stiffened. There has been a part of her that sensed that there had been something there. Not like her and Steve had history but something never settled. She held her breath.

"Yes. I had a crush on her when I first came to Metropolis. I was only twenty-two. But she never looked at me in any romantic way. Clark wasn't good enough. Just a simple guy from Smallville. Lois was caught up in pursuing Superman, billionaires, war heroes, big name journalists. Lana...she just wanted Clark. Not able to reconcile the Kal-El part of me because it was so much bigger than what we thought our lives in Smallville would be. For a while I had to separate myself...see myself as two distinct people because the two could not be together and as one. You came along and I didn't have that problem but we still had to hide until the press caught on about us. I got use to that eventually. But still longed to hide behind Clark because for so long it was what I had to do...just to be accepted and be part of this world. It felt easy to just have it both ways when I choose. Now I have no choice...everyone knows about me."

"Clark...Kal...Superman...they just parts of who you are. I never saw the separation as you did. All I wanted was for you to be you. Not hide. If they loved you as they say they do...Clark wouldn't have to hide who he is."

"I know. That's what I love about you. No one else sees all of me. And even more you can understand the parts because you share the same burdens I do. You're better about self acceptance because you were raised to be proud of being Diana, a princess, a warrior, an Amazon...the world be damned. I grew up in a world that hates for simple things. Color. Religion. Status. Pa made me promise to stand up for those that couldn't for themselves but at the same time I had to keep myself separated for those I loved. I lost my parents because of who I am. Do you know how that feels? " His voice shook a little. He never spoke much about his parents but she knew it cut him deep that they were more or less murdered because of him. In a way his biological parents suffered a similar fate because they chose to save him. The guilt Clark carried was still heavy.

Instinctively she reached down and the back of her hand brushed his cheek tenderly. "I do. You forget what happened to my mother? It was about who I was too. Clark, I have issues of identity as you do but I won't hide myself for any man, woman, or God. Take me as I am. Or not at all."

Clark put his hand on hers and held it fast. "Thing is, after all that happened can you want me as I am? I might be Superman...but I can be as much a coward as the next guy as I showed myself to be when I pushed you away. I have faults. I'm far from perfect. But I know this, Diana, not having you in my life was worse than anything Savage took from me and to know I was the one who did it...Nothing feels right with you not there."

"You could have resolved things with Lois, Clark." She asked because it was a question she had, out of curiosity not jealousy. "She knows everything now and a blind woman could see that all you had to do was go to her and she would say yes. See if there was something there for the two of you that you'd wanted."

Clark said sincerely, "I could have but I don't want Lois. She's a good friend and she knows that's all I can give her. Nothing more. I was a boy from Smallville back then. There were moments I was tempted before kissing you to tell her but I never felt comfortable and able to. Part of me knew that Lois could never really understand the loneliness and burdens I felt. Dating her would never truly fill that void. And like Lana, I didn't want to put her in danger. Eight years has passed. I've outgrown crushes and moved past young romances...both Lois and Lana...are my good friends. I know you like them both as people. You have a past and Steve and I started rough but after he helped me out...I can say I trust him as you do."

Diana's gaze was not as cold or angry or sad as it was. It was quiet and contemplative. She tried not to get distracted by his closeness and the smell of him. His broad shoulders, if she lifted her arms, were just inches from her hands. Those curling strands of hair on his brow that she always pushed back taunting her to touch them. His cerulean eyes, clear and intense, as captivating as his lips as they moved. Gods, what kind of Amazon would Hessia think her? A weak willed one susceptible to soft words. But it wasn't guile. It was truth from Clark. She knew him all too well.

It was as if he read her mind. "Hessia asked me if I thought I didn't deserved you, then I probably didn't. For a while I thought your God family could have been right about me not being worthy of you. But your cousin Eros...the time you begged for my life...he showed me how stupid I was. Diana, we were meant to be. I know that now. I'm done with smothering my love and desire for you. Will you give me a chance to prove that? Can we try again?"

His hands gently touched her arms. Diana touched his chest and said truthfully, "I've never been afraid of anything in my life. Ever. But this...frightens me. Being in a relationship with you...it took some effort to accept that it was a risk worth taking when you wanted to date me. I'm an Amazon, Clark. I don't submit to any man. Being with you was more than I expected. More challenging that what I had with Steve. I never paid any attention what anyone thought of us. But with all that has happened...I could go ten rounds with the Hydra right now without flinching but I'm not sure how brave I am to try again."

"Is it a matter of trust?"

"No. It's a matter of ... not wanting to try and fail again."

"Diana, I don't know what the future brings. But I promise...I'm in this with you. To try to always fight for what we have together." He cupped her face gently, his thumbs stroking the satiny skin of her cheeks. "Do you still love me?"

She returned huskily, "You know I do but I need some time to think. So much has happened. What we have has changed because we've changed. We can't just pick up where we left off...I don't know if it will be the same. I'm afraid it might not be."

He leaned his forehead to hers. "I don't expect things to be the same, Diana. It scares me as well that you couldn't love me the way you did. Wounds leave scars and they need to heal. We can try to do it together. Take it slow. Spend some time together. I'm not asking you for a commitment. I just want a chance. One day. Then two if you'll let me. Then three. Four. Five...Can I cook dinner for you Friday night?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. Her hands reaching up to cover his. "Okay."

"Thank you, Diana."

Clark longed to pull her close and kiss her delectable lips but he knew it was too soon to press for that. He gave her a tender kiss on the brow that conveyed to her what he felt and stood up. He held his hand to her and eased her to her feet.

"You'll see my new digs. Well, it's not new anymore. I've been there some months but not many people have been. Only Bruce and Jimmy really."

She didn't know much about his life now which was so odd after living with him for months. But she'd heard he lived in an apartment complex in Metropolis owned by Bruce.

"What time?"

"Seven-ish?"

"I'll be there."

"I'll e-mail you directions."

"Alright." Diana turned to go.

Clark watched her head out the door and he called. "Diana..."

She turned.

"What cuisine would you like? Greek? Italian? Kryptonian? Mrs Martha's Kent's famous roast?"

She smiled. "Surprise me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 _London_

Hessia looked at Diana as she buckled up a pair of high, wedge sandals. The older Amazon had to admit Diana looked more animated than she did for a long time. There was color in her cheeks and a brightness in her eyes. But it did irk her that Diana had given in so easily to the Kryptonian. She would have let him grovel and crawl on his belly some more. But Diana was not like that. In any case, was good the silly boy finally manned up and spoke his mind.

Diana stood up and smoothed the legs of her fitted, blue, skinny jeans and adjusted the long sleeves to an ivory, ruffled, chiffon peasant top. The top had a scooped neck so it bared much of her neck and the tops of her shoulders. She wore no accessories. Just left her hair down.

"How do I look?"

Hessia picked up a cute, embroidered, mini purse and handed it to her. It just had room for her keys, bank card, and a strawberry, shimmery, pink lip balm she loved.

"Are you going to sleep with him tonight?" she asked baldly.

"What? Hessia!" Diana flushed and grabbed the purse. "Why would you even...?"

"Just wondering. You know how easy it is to fall into bed with a man you want."

"Look, all we are doing is seeing how tonight goes."

"You want it to work though."

"Yes, Hessia, I do. Why else would I have said yes. He wants to try. He seems genuinely contrite about what happened."

"Oh no doubt he promised you the world if you took him back. Like most men."

"You know, Clark is an alien."

Hessia made a face and picked up the remote lying on the side table and turned on the television. She'd come by just to check up on Diana and offer her some free advice.

"You should make him work for it."

Diana smiled wryly. "In other words, punish him some more?"

"He was horrid to you, Diana! For no good reason. For weeks I had to see you look like you'd never smile or laugh again."

She came to stand before her and touched her shoulder. "He knows he was. Hessia, you know I don't beat around the bush. I say what is in my heart and mean what I say. Clark punished himself, I think, more than I did him."

"I don't want him hurting you again. I swear, if you do get back with him and he pulls another stunt like what he did...I can't guarantee his manhood will stay intact."

Diana bent to give her a side hug. "I'll let him know."

"I hope it goes well, little Goddess," she softened , as the Amazon walked out onto her balcony.

Diana said over her shoulder as she took to the air, "I hope so too."

* * *

 _Metropolis_

For the tenth time in the hour Clark moved from the stove to peep out the doors of the small balcony. She would be coming in from the east. It wasn't seven as yet and Diana was always early or prompt. He could heart her miles away but moving around made him less nervous. She was right. Things had changed between them. The ease they shared when they were together had seemed to dissipate overnight. It felt like they were seeing each other after a lifetime. He didn't want it it to feel awkward nor uncomfortable.

He went back to the kitchen to check on the meal. A spicy, grape-ricotta crostini was the appetizer. A slow roasted cod with vegetables was the main with a key lime pie for dessert. He took down a bottle of Chardonnay and two glasses. Diana wasn't a big drinker but like him she enjoyed the odd glass with a meal.

He was putting out the plates and cutlery when he clocked her heart beat miles away. He homed in on her scent as it was carried on the breeze wafting the curtains at the balcony doors. He went to the living room to greet her as she touched down.

"Clark?" She stood outside and waited for him to emerge.

She gave a small smile as she saw him. Since his identity was out the glasses was gone permanently and his clothes were now fitting him to perfection. He was dressed in slim, black jeans and a fitted, black and blue checked shirt. The waving locks at the front, free of gel, was just combed back.

Diana stood and raised her hand in greeting. "Hello"

He smiled warmly at her. God, she was gorgeous. "Diana. Hi. Come in."

She looked at back at the view he had. "Bruce certainly knows how to pick his spots."

"That he does. He offered me the penthouse suite initially."

"Not your cup of tea?"

"No. This smaller one suits me fine. "You look beautiful as always," he complimented.

"Thank you. So do you."

She entered the living room and looked around. It was larger than the former apartment he had and the furnishings, she could guess would have come with the apartment, were high end. But she could see his personality in the room from his numerous books, the typewriter in the corner at the window, his souvenirs from his travels, awards for his writing on the wall along with his degrees and diplomas to the pictures of his parents and friends on the mantle over a fireplace.

She paused to see a picture of her and him taken by Lana when they had visited her and John Henry Irons in Smallville a year ago. Diana was sitting on a fence with Clark standing between her legs, her arms around him, and her chin resting on his head. He wore the Clark Kent glasses and she the Diana Prince frames. They both looked a little bedraggled but remarkably relaxed and happy.

"I took the liberty of keeping that one even after we were broken up. I didn't think you'd mind," he said softly behind her.

"No." She turned to meet his blue eyes. "It was a good day."

"One of the best if I recall," he replied, with twinkle in his eyes.

She felt the color in her cheeks because before they'd met up Lana and John Henry for lunch they had gone for a walk in the countryside after a hearty breakfast. They ended up deep in the woods and found a stream with a waterfall where they'd ended up skinny dipping. From his expression she could tell his mind had gone exactly where hers did. Back to that passionate, lustful hour. Smallville had clocked its first earthquake in a decades.

Diana cleared her throat and moved back to the middle of the living room. "It's nice...the apartment."

"Come and see the kitchen."

She followed him and inhaled. "It smells divine in here."

"Would you like some wine?"

"Sure. What's on the menu?"

He told her as he blew on the wine bottle and cracked it open. He poured them a glass each. Diana took one and sat on a chair at the breakfast bar.

"I just have to check on the cod." He nodded in satisfaction as he glanced in at the oven. "It should be done in ten minutes."

He took the chair next to her and sipped his wine. "So, what's been happening in your life? You stopped being God of War but you never told us what happened."

Diana told him about the return of Ares and Apollo. Her trying to prevent fighting in Olympus by trying to negotiate a truce between them both. The Gods had already taken sides as well and an all out war in heaven would have ended up in disaster for mankind.

"I almost married Apollo," she said casually.

He gave her a strange look. "You mean you almost married Hades?"

"No. I almost married Apollo too."

"What?"

She filled him in on the Sun God's desire to make her his consort.

"Of course, I told him to...get stuffed."

"What is it with your family wanting to marry you? Didn't First Born want you too?" he exclaimed.

She made a face. "Yes."

Clark looked non too pleased. His last interaction with Apollo had not been exactly amiable.

"Luckily my dear father showed up in time before there was a full scale battle."

"Zeus is back? Where was he?" Zeus had been missing for years.

"Apollo had connived with some very powerful primordial deities to contain him. Deities Zeus himself had consigned to Tartarus. While I tried to keep the peace on Olympus, Hermes went in search of him. He found him eventually trapped in one of the most obscure levels, and freed him."

"I'm going to guess Zeus was not pleased."

"Oh his wrath was something to behold. Olympus shook for days."

"What did he do those two roosters?"

"Apollo has been depowered and sent to Uncle Hades to serve him for a while. They don't like each other much those two. But the Cerberus needs a new minder and poop cleaner." Her lips twitched. "Ares has been demoted in favor of Athena for a spell. So it's no coincidence the conflicts in the world has been less in the last few months."

Clark let out a bark of laughter. "What I wouldn't give to see that. Zeus doesn't sound so bad after all. That seemed lenient."

"It was. And my father...well, he didn't really know about me. He apologized to me and seemed genuinely perturbed about my mother's passing."

"So chances are you might be able to forge some kind of relationship with him?"

"We'll never be as close you were with your father but I can try to give him a chance. He's given me permission to visit all the realms whenever I want. Only he and Hermes has that privilege. He was told what transpired with Hera, Ares, Apollo, Hades and the First Born by Hermes and he thanked me for trying to save Olympus. He told me I was welcomed to stay as long as I wanted as well. That I didn't have to go back to earth. But I couldn't. My life is down here."

"I'm glad you didn't," he said softly, all too aware that Diana had given up a life as a powerful God to return to the daily grind of earth.

She nodded sadly. "I never saw myself as one. Being War was the hardest thing I ever had to do. War is hate and death. No matter what, war should never be a first option. I did the best I could but the voices of dying soldiers, child soldiers, families crying in grief..they use to haunt me...they haunt me still. And it hit me, this is what you deal with every waking moment. How do you cope, Clark?"

Clark felt his heart ached with the love he felt for her. The empathy he saw in her eyes made him reach across and took her hands with a heartfelt . "Oh Diana."

He cupped them both in his warm grasp. "I had to learn how to control and filter. If I didn't I'd never stop. I'd be causing international incidents every waking second of the day. I can't rush in and save everyone. It's not possible. Crime and disaster happens every second around me. Right now people are dying or in some trouble around the world. But I had to learn to allow the people whose jobs it was to also help humanity to do so. Police, soldiers, EMTs, doctors, nurses, volunteers, neighbors, family, friends...they are heroes too. Maybe more than I could ever be because they have to make an effort to do what they do. The world has survived without me for eons...for a reason...I'm here to do what I can do, serve by example, not take over. So for now I just listen in on this city. The rest I trust in their own heroes and the League to alert us."

She nodded and her eyes teared up. "I missed this. Talking to you."

He reached out and pulled her into his arms. She held him tight. He said in her hair, "Me too."

After a minute, Diana's stomach grumbled. They both looked down and burst out laughing.

"I think its time we ate," he said.

* * *

An hour later, bellies sated, Clark and Diana were sitting on the couch looking at a movie that they chose at random from the DVR. They didn't sit too closely, nor too far apart, just alongside each other. The awkwardness Clark was afraid would be there thankfully wasn't. Diana had kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet under her. Clark had his legs outstretched and bared feet on a pouf.

Diana shook her head wryly. "Gods, how many times will this woman need saving by the hero?"

Clark gave a little wry nod. "Yeaah, she does seem to only have one function. That's about the fourth time."

"She has no role other than motivation for the male lead."

"I think maybe the film makers think she humanizes him."

"Humanizes him how? He could save a cat or a child and you'd get the same reaction. I suppose she gets to kiss him at the end, even though they just met, they'll suddenly be so in love. Honestly, she's very annoying. But I guess if she could handle herself, what is there for him to do? His fighting technique leaves a lot to be desired as well."

Clark chuckled. "You want to look at something else?"

"No, I'll stick with it to the end. See if it can redeem itself in any way."

Half an hour later Diana turned to Clark. "There is a sequel to this?"

Clark nodded ruefully. "Yeah. Planned for next year."

"Please do not take me to see it."

"Promise. You want to see anything else?"

"No. It's nearly eleven." She glanced at the clock. "I should go."

"You know you can stay as long as you like?"

"I know. But we did pretty okay for a first chance, I think." Diana began to pull her shoes on. "Besides, Hessia is probably waiting up for me to get a run down."

He turned the television off and stood up with her. "Hessia? Ah."

"She's not happy with you."

"Oh you don't have to tell me that. I know."

"She threatened you with castration should you hurt me again." Diana picked up her purse and faced him with a playful smile.

Clark smiled ruefully. "You can assure her I will do it myself. Save her the trouble." He took her hand." I hope this isn't pushing but can we meet up for lunch on Sunday? There's this nice diner..."

"Yes, I'd like that but let me take you to lunch in London. You cooked dinner for me, it's only fair I treat you in return. A nice pub lunch."

"Sounds good."

He walked her to the balcony. He wanted to kiss her but didn't know if she'd welcomed it so soon. Diana solved his dilemma by leaning in and gently brushed her lips against his own.

"Good night, Clark."

Clark closed his eyes and just allowed the feeling of her soft lips and fragrance wash over him. How he'd miss this! Before he could reach for her it was over. She smiled at him and was gone.

Clark watched and listened for her until she disappeared from America, and landed in London. Once he was satisfied she was home he went back inside.

He let out a sigh of relief. No matter how long it took he was going to win back her trust and faith.

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later_

They were slowly working their way back into each other's lives. Clark had been attentive and affectionate but most importantly sensitive to whatever lingering doubts Diana had. The time they spent together was lovely. They held hands, shared tender kisses and embraces but didn't give into any baser need to sleep together. Not that they didn't have any. The desire was there. But wiser heads controlled their hearts now. In a way the slow burn just added a delicious tension to their second courtship that their first, younger and impulsive one did not have.

There had been a lot of growing up to do and more than likely they still would have a lot more compromises to make if they wanted to stay together. Something that was going to be difficult for any independent, strong willed couple but they knew they loved each other and life without the other was not an option. Pride, fear, guilt and ego had to be put aside.

Diana was dressing for their date. This time they agreed to go into public. It was something they knew they would have to get use to with Clark's ID out. They decided to take in a play and dinner in Metropolis. She put on a knee length, blue, chiffon dress with black heeled sandals that showed off her long, toned legs to perfection. Hessia did a braided chignon with her hair and left soft waving tendrils down her cheeks.

Hessia paused to smile at her reflection in the mirror as Diana put on a pair of sapphire earrings.

"I take it things are going well?"

Diana nodded. "Very well." Diana spritzed some perfume on her wrists and dabbed a bit behind her ears.

"It won't be too long before you might move your belongings back at his place then?"

Diana met her eyes in the mirror. She searched to see disapproval but Hessia only looked matter of fact.

"I don't know if we're close to that yet. I won't ever be giving up my apartment here if that is what you're hinting at." Diana stood up and smoothed her skirts out. "Look, Hessia, I know you think I'm being easy on Clark but it's not about that. If I felt I needed to punish someone I love to make me feel better then I shouldn't really be with him. That's not how love works. At least not to me. The Amazons spent centuries punishing the innocent for the crimes of a few. I won't be like that. I could never be like that. You call it self preservation. It's bitterness and it leads to loneliness. Clark is no saint. And in a way it's a relief to see he isn't and even better to see him accept his limitations. He's as capable of being fallible as the rest of us. A perfect man is a man who probably doesn't need anyone."

Hessia handed the purse over. "You are very wise for someone so young. Your mother would be proud of you. Invite your Kryptonian over next week. I will cook you both dinner."

Diana blinked. "You will?"

"Yes. It's time for the olive branch, I think."

Diana reached out and hugged her. "Thank you, Hessia! You're the closest person to a mother to me and it means so much you accept Clark."

She patted her back. "I always liked him. More than anyone else who showed any interest in you. More than Steve and that cockerel Orion. I knew how much he loved you. How he puts his life on the line for others without question. I never saw you that vulnerable before. It angered me so much when he pushed you away. I knew he had the power to hurt you more than any other. You're the daughter I never had. I only want you to be happy. If you are happy with him then I am too. Now off you go."

Diana moved to depart. Hessia called after her. "I intend to stay over and spend the night watching a Game of Thrones Marathon and I probably might invite Zola over. I hope you won't be coming back home too soon?"

She looked over her shoulder to see a sly smile on Hessia's face.

Diana's laughter echoed in the night sky as she flew away.

* * *

 _Downtown Metropolis_

The play was engaging but one could swear the two people sitting in the middle section was more attractive and interesting to everyone whenever the lights came on. Diana and Clark knew they would get attention but they did not bank on people pulling out cell phones, swamping them for autographs and pictures as soon as the curtain went down.

They looked at each other wryly and with good humor and spirit stood up and received the well wishes, squeals and hugs they got from the crowd. Most people knew they were together but getting access to them like this was novel. And they made a striking couple out of uniform. There would be no more hiding and blending in. They were who they were.

"Maybe they'll get tired of us in time," Diana smiled as they took a taxi to the restaurant.

"Maybe. We are kind of dull after all," he grinned.

The taxi driver, like most drivers had been on the beat for years, had interacted with Superman many times. He was not in the lest bit intimidated by the couple. But he was smiling and ever so often glancing at the pair in the mirror.

The taxi pulled up to the harbor front and Diana smiled as she saw the restaurant. It was the Seafood Grill that they had their first ever date as Clark Kent and Diana Prince three years ago.

"Hope you don't mind," Clark said.

"I always knew you were sentimental, Mr Kent. Of course, I don't."

As she climbed out the cab, Clark paid the driver. "Here, thanks. Keep the change."

"My pleasure, Superman. Oh and Wonder Woman is a keeper. Don't you let her go."

"I won't."

Every head turned in the restaurant as they entered hand in hand. Everyone stopped, including the waiters, and some people even clapped as they walked in.

The manager, who knew the intricacies of looking after high profile guests, looked a little apologetic. "Do you want a quiet room upstairs? We have a room we reserve for private parties. It's not in use right now."

Diana looked at Clark. She wasn't fazed by this but she knew it was harder for him.

"No. It's fine. We have to get use to this," Clark said.

They got a table at the window and tried to not take notice of the people stopping on the pier to wave and take photos. The people inside with them were a little more diplomatic. Only some stared and a handful took pictures. Most of them were couples like themselves who were engrossed in each other. They eventually were allowed to dine in peace.

"I got a publisher for my book," Clark announced, as they dug into their appetizers.

Clark had been working on a novel after they had started dating. Many a time she'd suggested to him to send it to a publisher but he'd dismissed it. The story was too rough and really just for his own pleasure. Plus he was so busy with his full time job and the League. She always thought the story was excellent and had great potential.

Diana, enjoying her seafood bisque, lit up at the news. "You did?Wow!"

"Yeah. They loved the first draft. I just have some editing to do. Then it'll be going in to work out the logistics. Like printing and publicity."

Diana titled her head at him. "You'll publish under your own name?"

"Yes. I have nothing to hide. It does feel weird not having to rush into the Daily Planet to clock in to work but in a way it's liberating. I work at my own pace and I don't have to make excuses to any bosses. It frees me up for the League too."

"You told me once your needed to be Clark to keep connected..."

"I'm still Clark," he smiled. "I still have to pay my bills and live as an American citizen and follow the rules. None of that changes. And if anything being without a secret ID...while the limited privacy part does suck sometimes...it's nice just to be me. I think I had this illusion I could be like everyone but one day the bubble was going to burst. I don't age like them. I'm not human. Clark would have been forced to "die" one day. Just disappear. But now...oddly enough Clark can live as long as Superman can. Life is just going to be different and I'm okay with different. But enough about me, what about you?"

"What about me, Clark?"

"You're Queen of the Amazons, Wonder Woman and a daughter of Zeus. A lot on your plate." Clark was ever so mindful of this. He knew he was lucky to be back in her life but he also knew he was not the sun she revolved around.

"Well, being Queen is more demanding than being a Princess. But that's where the Senate comes in. I don't want to be an absolute monarch. My sisters need to be part of the overall decision making process. It's what allows me to do my job as Wonder Woman. The Amazons are steeped in tradition and the idea of not having someone make the final decision is something they are learning to get used to. Getting rid of archaic laws is my priority but again that takes time. My sisters need time to adapt to change. Banning the raids and the exchange of males for weapons is now outlawed. I want to open up the island as well."

"That's great, Diana. I wish you all the luck in the world."

"Would you come to the island as my first guest if the Senate passes the law to open the island up?"

"I would be honored. Do your sisters know about me?"

"They have heard about you."

"And the consensus?"

Diana cleared her throat. "I think they need to see you first." The idea their Queen was lover to a being who was capable of humbling Apollo himself had sent ripples around the island. Some did not like the idea of someone so powerful as a male consort. Others were intrigued.

"Hmm, that doesn't sound too promising."

Diana giggled. "To be honest I think its fifty-fifty. Some are curious. Others not so much. I think when they meet you though, they will come around."

"You're so sure?"

"It's you, Clark."

He smiled.

The next hour was spent eating their delicious main course and dessert and reminiscing about their first year in the League.

"You know I didn't like you for months?" Clark said, with teasing grin as he cut into his apple pie.

Diana made a face at him as she ate her ice cream sundae. "I didn't like you much either."

"I thought you were very rash and arrogant."

"I thought you were very stubborn and judgmental," she countered.

"You remember when I asked you to build a wall and you refused?"

She smiled. "Your face. I doubt anyone refused Superman before."

"Well, not usually. But you told me I overthink in battle."

"And you told me I fight with too little on my mind."

"Well, we were both right and wrong," he chuckled.

"Yes, we were pretty green back then. Gods, has it been eight years we've known each other?"

"Feels like only yesterday when we fought The Trench when we had our first date here."

Diana looked around and then directly at him as she licked the ice cream off her full lower lip. "Let's hope Metropolis stays dry tonight. I don't want interruptions, especially tonight."

Clark could detect the faint flush under her skin and the slight shift in her tone and body language. His own pulse sped up a bit. He put his fork down and his hand reached for hers, lacing her fingers with his own.

"Is Madam and Sir enjoying their meal?"

The voice of the waiter startled them.

Clark nodded. "Yeah. It's great. Um, could we get the bill?"

Five minutes later they both tried to get out the door. They ran a gauntlet of taking several selfies with people and when they stepped out the door, some media were camped outside.

They walked straight up to them and took them by surprise.

Clark said, "Guys, I use to be a reporter just like many of you. I get it. Take your pictures. You have one minute."

For a moment the photographers looked a little taken aback. They were used to people running or hiding. Clark and Diana stood hand in hand and smiled at them.

Clark looked at his watch. "Fifty five seconds."

The photographers scrambled to take pictures.

"Can you give her a kiss?" a voice yelled. Superman kissing Wonder Woman was always a guaranteed sellout, even after their love affair was leaked to the world a year and a half ago.

Clark leaned in and kissed her temple. She put her hand on his chest. It was a simple gesture from them both but the affection between them was palpable.

After the time was up Clark nodded at them. "Have a good night,folks."

He and Diana, then to everyone's delight, walked to the end of the pier and took to the skies.

"They still taking pictures of us?" she asked.

Clark glanced back. "They're trying to."

The moon was out and the sky was clear. They flew leisurely, hand in hand, looking at the many sights and sounds along the waterfront. There were boats, restaurants, a carnival and a concert hall. The sound of laughter and music could reach their ears.

Clark suddenly stopped.

Diana turned. "What?"

"Dance with me."

Clark slipped an arm around her waist and took her hand in his. Diana put a hand on his shoulder, leaned her forehead against his and they swayed to the music wafting up from the concert hall up to the skies.

 _If I could save time in a bottle_

 _The first thing that I'd like to do_

 _Is to save every day_

 _'Til eternity passes away_

 _Just to spend them with you_

Diana sighed and both her arms went around his neck and she closed her eyes.

 _If I could make days last forever_

 _If words could make wishes come true_

 _I'd save every day like a treasure and then,_

 _Again, I would spend them with you_

Clark breathed in the scent in her hair and whispered, "This was Pa's favorite song. He would sing it to my mother. They were inseparable. They fell in love young but they faced the world together. I want that, Diana. With you."

Diana looked up at him and whispered, " You have me. For as long as I draw breath, Clark Kent...Kal-El."

Clark cradled her cheeks. One day, when the time was right, he would marry this woman. Give her his mother's ring that sat in the Kent farmhouse. He dreamed of starting a family with her. He didn't know if they could even have children but he knew they both had a lot of love to spare. There were many parent-less children in the world and he knew Diana would be a wonderful mother. For now he just thanked whatever benevolent forces that drove the universe he had her in his life. "I wished they could have met you."

"It's a great regret of mine too. Not to have met your parents. I wished you could have met my mother as well."

"I love you, Diana. More than I can say."

"Show me."

She drew his head down to her own and kissed him.

* * *

 _The Fortress of Solitude_

Long, lithe fingers undid the black tie around his neck and tossed it away to the floor. Then they undid the buttons to his white shirt. Slowly. Clark swallowed and controlled his breathing as he reclined on the edge of the bed. He was trying hard not to grab the beautiful body clad now only in a black lace bra and matching underwear and devour her lips as he'd been doing the moment they crashed into the Fortress five minutes ago.

When Diana had looked at him earlier in the restaurant, he knew she wasn't going to simply fly home after their date. When she kissed him, he knew they were finally going to scale that last hurdle. He also knew his new apartment was not the place for it. Months of not having each other and weeks of taking it slow...no bed of his would take the strain.

Warm, full lips pressed against the skin of his collar bone and teasingly moved down down his muscular torso to his waistband. He grunted in appreciation. He felt the shirt being pull upwards and then sliding down his shoulders. It fell to the floor near her own blue dress, his jacket and their shoes.

He hissed when she knelt and her hands brushed and caressed the bulge in his trousers as she undid his belt and zipped down his fly. Clark helped her ease the pants down his legs, kicking at it impatiently.

"Diana," he gritted.

"Clark,"she smirked, moving between his legs and up his torso to kiss him, her body brushing his. He pulled her down upon him and crushed her lips with his own as they fell backwards on the bed. Her fingers dug into his hair as his hands roamed down her back and smoothed and squeezed her rounded bottom.

They kissed feverishly. Desperately. Hungrily. Clark knew his way around her body the way she knew his. He knew exactly how to touch and kiss her and ramp up her desire. For his part she didn't even have to touch him. Just her lying there, ready to surrender, was enough to arouse him. His erection was straining already in his boxer briefs.

Fingers undid the hooks of her bra and pulled it off as he turned her under him. Clark's lips rained kisses down her neck, while one hand trailed downwards and cupped a breast, gently kneading and molding the soft, firm flesh beneath his large palm. Diana arched into his grasp when his lips followed the path of his hand to capture the tight bud at the center. He greedily laved and suckled one nipple and then the other, until she was flushed and gasping.

His hand trailed lower, teasing between her thighs and then simply tearing the lacy undergarment with a swift jerk of his hand. His lips suddenly were kissing her stomach, abdomen and moving lower. Diana's gasps turned to moans as he intimately teased and tasted her. Her fingers grasped his hair and she whimpered his name as he took her to the brink again and again, leaving her suspended at the edge. Ready to fall but frustratingly not able to take the plunge on her own.

Soon he was out of his own underwear and lying between her thighs, supported on his elbows. His rested his forehead against hers and gritted, "I can't wait any more. I need you now."

Diana reached up to caress his face and hair and kiss him passionately. She whispered huskily," Take me."

He reached down to cup her under the buttocks and hook one leg around his waist. In one smooth thrust he was blissfully home.

Diana threw her head back and cried out. He buried his face in her neck. She was so warm, so fragrant, so tight. Being one with her was nothing he ever felt in his life and he couldn't ever imagine wanting to be with anyone else.

"God...I missed you. I missed this."

Diana ran her fingers up and down his back and then hooked them around his neck. She nibbled his ear and whispered, "And I you, my love."

Clark braced his hands on either side of her head and began to move. Slowly at first, but then with increasing intensity. Withdrawing and plunging in deep to the hilt. Causing her to buck and move up the bed. Diana dug her nails into his back and wrapped both legs tightly around him.

Clark didn't have to work too hard. Her body was already tense and straining for completion. Her teeth bit into his shoulder as she felt her body attain what it yearned. She shuddered beneath him.

 _"Clark!"_

Clark took in a deep, controlling breath and he grabbed her around the waist and hauled her up with him. He knelt back and Diana felt him moving her up and down, one hand supporting her back, the other cupping and stroking her breasts. She closed her eyes and flung her head back.

It was so good. Being with him like this. It used to worry her sometimes how much her body used to crave his when they'd first started sleeping together. Giving up control to any man was taboo. But Clark wasn't any man. He was her partner. Her equal. Her love. Wanting him was just an expression of that love.

"Diana,"he rasped.

She opened her eyes and found him gazing at her. His irises were ringed with that red hue that communed how aroused he was. Their mouths met again, lips parting, suckling, pulling, biting, delving in deep.

Diana moved so she was above him and her hips rising and falling, undulating, like a wave, until she felt herself splinter apart again.

 _"Oh Gods...Clark...Kal...!"_

The second flood of pleasure had her trembling and Clark eased her body back down to the bed. His hands smoothed her face and the hair at her temples, lovingly allowing her to catch her breath. Still kneeling he gently raised her up by hips so most of her body was arched off the bed, her legs draped over his thighs. Only her head rested on the mattress. He held her up firmly and began slowly thrusting into her. Diana grasped the sheets encouraging him to move harder with her writhing body and moans of pleasure.

Clark gritted his teeth, his hips quickening. The sight of his demi-goddess, ebony hair splayed wildly around her, torso lightly covered with sweat, combined with the sound of her husky voice breaking into Themysciran and the delicious, hot, pulsating feel of her around him...he lost control.

He fell towards her and grabbed her close so they were melded as one. He grunted her name against her throat and arched his back as a powerful release racked his body. Diana held him tight, her nails clawing his back, digging her heels into his spine as she reached yet another peak.

They were both breathing heavily, Clark lying on top of her, bodies still joined, as they gradually came down to earth.

He raised on his elbows to look at her. He kissed her brow, nose and then lips. "That. Was. Amazing."

Diana smiled. " Of course it was."

He chuckled and gently rolled off her. He fell onto his side and slipped his arms around her. They basked in the afterglow, gently stroking each other's skin and luxuriating in the way their bodies still hummed with sensation.

"I was afraid it wouldn't be the same," she confessed, after a minute.

He nodded in understanding. He had been worried too. That the intimacy and passion they had shared before would have changed. But it hadn't. If anything it was better now that they were more open and honest with each other.

"You know, I was worried too but I still need to test one thing."

"What?" she asked curiously.

Clark's fingers moved to her armpits and torso and tickled.

Diana squealed. "Clark! Ahhh...Stop!Stop!"

"Ah ha, being God of War has not made you immune to my tickles! I still know your Achilles heel. Okay, okay, I'll stop."

She rolled to face him, still laughing."Well, don't forget, I know yours," she countered.

"I have no Achilles heel in bed, Diana," he scoffed.

Diana simply leaned into him and whispered a few husky sentences in Kryptonian what she wanted him to do to her and what she wanted to do to him. Clark groaned and they both looked down. His relaxed member suddenly began to twitch and harden.

Diana looked at him smugly. "You're putty in my hands, love."

"Not fair."

"Oh, I think it is." Her right hand reached down to stroke his manhood. He groaned in approval. "So, Mr Kent, are you going to do something about my request? Or do I have to take charge?"

He grinned. "You know I like when you do that. I was raised to allow ladies to go first."

She smiled. "Yes, I recall you could be a bit lazy at times."

Clark laid back and allowed Diana to straddle him. "Not lazy, Diana. Giving you your way."

"Is that what you call it?" She arched a brow at him.

"Well, how about it's both of us having our own way?" he winked as he ran his hands appreciatively up and down her curving waist and hips and fondled her breasts.

She purred. "Well, we are a team. Better together."

"A power couple," he grunted in satisfaction as she slowly slid down onto him.

She leaned in to kiss him and corrected throatily, "The _ultimate_ power couple."

THE END


End file.
